1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for indicating photographing conditions in an automatic exposure control device which automatically controls exposure values of a camera, and more particularly relates to a system for indicating photographing conditions in a digital control camera in which analog amounts of object brightness and diaphragm value etc. are converted into digital amounts and computed to obtain a proper exposure amount by the output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As for an indication device for a camera, an ammeter has been conventionally used in many cases, but the conventional indication device has been confronted with many defects vital to an indicating device for portable appliances such as a camera, because it often gets easily out of order when it is vibrated and thus it has low reliability.
In recent years, 1 solid illuminating element etc. has been increasingly used for the indicating elements for the camera to constitute a semi-permanent indicating device free from troubles and has been found to be very suitable for an automatic exposure-controlled camera having an exposure control device based on digital control. This type of indication system has been found to be profitable because it can be reduced considerably in size by integrating the circuit.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an indication system for an automatic exposure-controlled camera in which various informations necessary for photographing are computed as digital amounts and the exposure control circuit is controlled by the output of the digital amount to obtain a proper exposure amount, which system indicates photographing conditions, namely shutter time, diaphragm value, film sensitivity etc. as numerals or symbols practically used in a finder etc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system which indicates Appex amounts obtained by digital computation as numerals or symbols such as 1/125 . . . or 1.4, 2 . . .
Other objects and features of the present invention will be clear from the following descriptions.